A Promise Not Forgotten (Part One)
by MI.Sweetheart95
Summary: Kaira Cooper is your average girl, born and raised within Wall Rose with her parents and older brother. She has always dreamed of the world beyond the wall. She has made a promise to herself that one day she'd get to see it. And it is one promise she is going to withhold no matter what.


In the year 845, the people behind Wall Maria were overtaken by a group of Titans that included the Colossal Titan and the Armored Titan. This devastating incident would leave Wall Rose and Wall Sina in danger. And could ultimately bring all mankind to their knees.

It was late in the afternoon when there came a knock at our door along with an unexpected guest. I was playing with my doll on the floor while Dad, Mom, and Eric sat at the table talking. At the sound of someone at the door, Dad got up from his chair and opened the door, revealing a tall man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

Dad immediately stood up straight and pulled his arms up in a salute, "Commander Erwin."

From the floor, I watched Mom stand up and salute as well. It was clear to me that this man was very important.

Commander Erwin acknowledged both Dad and Mom and nodded his head, "Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Cooper. I'm sorry to bother you but may I come in?"

Dad moved aside and said to him, "Yes, of course."

Mom looked over at the man and kindly said, "Please have a seat, Commander Erwin, and I'll get you some tea."

As Mom went to go make some tea, I watched the man closely as he took a seat at the table beside Eric.

As if knowing the man all his life, Eric struck up a friendly conversation immediately. "How are things going at the Scout Regiment, Commander?" He asked.

Commander Erwin looked at Eric and answered, "I actually came to talk to your parents about that."

Dad took a seat across from Commander Erwin and asked, "What do you mean, Sir?"

By now, Mom had come over with a cup of tea and set it in front of Commander Erwin. She then took a seat beside Dad and waited for an answer.

Commander Erwin looked at Mom and then over to Dad, "I know the both of you resigned from the Scout Regiment to raise your family." He took a moment to look at me and Eric and then continued, "But we could use your assistance right now. Recently the Shiganshina District within Wall Maria was attacked by Titans."

Mom let out a gasp and asked frantically, "How is that even possible?"

Commander Erwin looked at her and answered, "Two new Titans, the Colossal and Armored broke through the wall and the rest flooded in. Hundreds of lives were lost and districts within Wall Rose are swarming with refugees."

I sat there quietly and watched Mom lower her head as tears filled her eyes. At the age of ten, I was still unsure about what was going on. I slowly crawled over to the chair Eric was sitting in and gently pulled at his shirt. When I didn't get a reaction, I looked up at him and saw his eyes were wide and his face had turned white. I swallowed the lump in my throat and settled back down on the floor with my doll clutched tightly in my arms. What was going on?

Dad cleared his throat, "What do you need us to do, Sir?"

Commander Erwin turned his full attention to Dad and said, "I need the both of you to come back to the Regiment and help drive the Titans back. Thomas, the skills you and Katherine both have could do us all some good. I'm not asking you to decide right away but do consider it."

A silence fell over the table, before Dad let out a sigh and nodded his head, "We understand, Sir."

Commander Erwin watched Mom carefully as if waiting for a response.

Regaining her composure, Mom sat up straight and said to Commander Erwin, "We would be honored to fight alongside the Scouts once more."

A look of relief seemed to spread across the Commander's face and he said, "Thank you."

After an hour or so, Commander Erwin decided it was time for him to leave. He looked at my parents once more and said, "Come by tomorrow morning and we'll go over the plans. Captain Levi will be more than pleased to see you two back in action."

Mom stifled a laugh, "You think? It's always hard to tell with him."

Commander Erwin laid a hand on Mom's shoulder and simply said, "I know. Well I'll take my leave now. I'll see you and Thomas tomorrow."

Before he head out the door, both Dad, Mom, and even Eric gave the traditional salute. He smiled once at my brother and walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone, I quietly said, "You're going to leave us."

Everyone turned around to see me sitting on the floor holding my legs to my chest with tears forming in my eyes.

Mom walked over and knelt down beside me. She took my hands in hers and said, "No, sweetheart, we're not going to lea-"

I interrupted her and shouted, "Yes you are!"

Dad then made his way over and knelt down beside Mom. He cupped my face in his hands and wiped the tears from my eyes with his thumb. He looked at me and softly said, "Kaira, your mother and I will never leave you."

When I just nodded my head back in response, Mom spoke up and asked, "Do you remember when I told you about the things beyond the wall?"

My eyes immediately lit up after hearing her words. I turned towards Mom and waited for her to go on.

She smiled at me and stroked my face, "Of course you do."

 _Mom and Dad would always venture out beyond the wall when they were part of the Scouts. Almost everyday after returning back home, they would tell Eric and I about everything they've seen. They told us about huge bodies of water, trees that grew taller than the wall, and beautiful creatures that were untouched by the Titans. Since hearing about it, I've always been fascinated and dreamed that one day I would see it myself. It was a promise I had made to myself. And it was one promise that I was going to keep._

That night, Mom sang her special song in hopes it would help me sleep. I closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep and instead listened to Mom and Dad talk quietly amongst themselves. Eric was already fast asleep.

"Thomas, do you think the children will be okay?" Mom asked softly.

Dad let out a sigh and answered, "We have to believe they will be."

"But what if something were to happen to us? What would happen to them?"

I could tell by the tone in Mom's voice that she was holding back tears. I hugged my doll tightly.

"Katherine, we both know that if something were to happen, Eric would take care of Kaira," Dad said reassuringly. "He's eighteen years old, he's more than capable."

I felt Mom run her fingers through my hair, "I suppose you're right. After all, we're doing this to make the world a better place for them."

The bed creaked as Mom leaned over and kissed my forehead, "I love you, my sweet little girl. Please remember that."

As Dad and Mom headed off to bed, I let the tears flow from my eyes.

To Be Continued...


End file.
